Bittersweet Symphony
by Noob Slifer
Summary: Pasaron cientos de sinfonías, miles de espectáculos, para finalizar con el diablo tocando la última pieza de violín. La clausura por la que el mismo Satanás estaba dispuesto a vender su alma.


_**"** **Bittersweet Symphony"**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kekkai Sensen no me pertenecen. ¡Sorpresa!

Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que exista un fandom en español de este anime, pero debo admitir que soy bastante aficionado al personaje de King of Despair y _necesitaba_ escribir algo al respecto. **#AdoptaUnFandom**. (?)

Uso descarado de la intertextualidad aquí, porque tengo una debilidad por T.S. Eliot. Entre paréntesis. El título está tomado de una canción de The Verve.

 **.**

 **.**

 _La esencia de la tragedia no es la tristeza._

 _Reside en la solemnidad despiadada del desarrollo de las cosas_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ Capítulo único.**

La muerte es un suceso inmanejable para los seres humanos. Resultaba un espectáculo interesante de observar; aquellas criaturas que viven de forma valiente, cobarde, estúpida e incluso inocente, todas las combinaciones extraordinarias posibles, que de igual modo sucumbirán al derroche egoísta de la existencia, nada menos que el capricho fugaz de su naturaleza mortal. Inevitable, trágico-

 _«Porque la muerte es un privilegio de los vivos, una vida limitada es el destino de los hombres»_. A pesar de que sus palabras resuenan en las escaleras vacías, las catacumbas completamente olvidadas por los mismos humanos sepultados allí, su sonrisa y el tono de júbilo entonan una combinación festiva, una invitación. Una declamación mortuoria donde su único público era el de las calaveras insertadas en los fríos muros de piedra, descendiendo paso a paso hacia el escenario principal. La cúspide de su espectáculo no sería una explosión o una máquina gigante. Se trataba de una sinfonía, una que se había estado repitiendo a lo largo de su extensa existencia una, y otra, y otra vez.

Cuando finalmente puede tomar lugar en el escenario, el director de la orquesta de la calamidad, las partituras de su función ya están talladas en el suelo, el corazón de la ciudad latiendo justo bajo sus pies, dentro del pecho de una señorita. Ejecutó un gesto dramático al señalar a su acompañante, el poseedor de los Ojos de los Dioses como único testigo de su propia caída y su consecuente victoria. No puede pedir mejor compañía que la del iluso a quien Mary estaba tan dispuesta a traicionar para recuperar a su hermano.

 _«Engañado por un fantasma. ¿No te parece un poco patético?»_. No se espera una contestación, el cuerpo inerte de su compañero apenas dejó salir un sollozo lastimero, empezando a retorcerse al ritmo de los violines, los instrumentos de cuerda que conformaban el espectáculo; él puede distinguir perfectamente entre flautas, oboes y clarinetes, los cuernos y las trompetas, el _in crescendo_ de la melodía que marcan el inicio del gran final cuando su propio cuerpo comienza a tambalearse. De su boca se desliza una hilera de sangre que degusta como si de la victoria se tratara, el sabor metálico se trasformó con la sensación agridulce de desfallecimiento que se asemeja lo suficiente a la muerte para querer hacerle sonreír. Cuando el pentagrama dibujado en el suelo se triza, resuena un latido del corazón, y puede sentir su propia risa burbujeando en la garganta.

 _(Entre la idea_

 _Y la realidad_

 _Entre el movimiento_

 _Y el acto_

 _Cae la sombra)_

El telón se cernía frente a ellos, porque todo el mundo es un escenario, y el papel de su cautivo pronto estaría llegando magistralmente a su final. La conclusión que tenía preparada desde que se enteró de las habilidades del niño, el único mérito que era necesario de cumplir antes de largarse a descansar. Aunque los instrumentos no se detienen, pasaron cientos de sinfonías, miles de espectáculos, para finalizar con el diablo tocando la última pieza de violín. La clausura por la que el mismo Satanás estaba dispuesto a vender su alma.

 _«¿Cómo crees que acaba el mundo, Leonardo Watch?»_

Porque cuando vuelve a mirar al poseedor de los Ojos de los Dioses, aquel muchacho desaliñado que pareciera acababa de despertar de una pesadilla, no le tiene suficiente misericordia para decirle la verdad. Que cuando el telón caiga y la sinfonía se acabase, todos compartirían el dulce descanso. El vacío perpetuo del que era incapaz la misma Desesperación que le ataba a la tierra. El sueño que le prometió una realidad sin esperanza, el colapso completo del mundo de arriba abajo.

 _(No con un golpe seco, sino en un largo plañir)._


End file.
